In the state of the art only thermoplastic elastomer compositions such as for example THERMOLAST® K, THERMOLAST® V, THERMOLAST® A and HIPEX® from Kraiburg TPE GmbH & Co. KG are known, which have either a good adhesion to thermoplasts, such as polyolefins, or a good chemical resistance. No thermoplastic elastomer compositions are known which have both a good adhesion to polyolefins, such as for example polypropylene, and a good chemical resistance. The latter applies in particular in the most required Shore A hardness range of from 30 to 90. By “chemical resistance” is meant, according to the invention, preferably a resistance to motor vehicle operating fluids, such as engine oils, transmission oils, fuels such as gasoline and diesel, as well as other operating fluids such as AdBlue® or coolants.
There is thus a requirement, in particular in the automotive sector as well as its plastics-processing supply industry, for thermoplastic elastomer compositions which have a good adhesion to polyolefins, preferably polypropylene, and a good chemical resistance.